tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Way She Does it
The Way She Does It is the tenth episode of the twentieth season. Plot When the Fat Controller asks Daisy to take some special passengers to the holiday town of Harwick, she decides that they are so special that she doesn't want to allow children eating ice lollies on board and refuses to pull a dusty baggage truck. Without props or an audience, the passengers' Punch and Judy puppet show can not go ahead. Will Daisy help out and save the day? Characters * Thomas * Duck * Oliver * Ryan * Daisy * Stafford * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Puppet Show Entertainers * The Blond-haired Boy * A Workman * Bert (cameo) * Rex (cameo) * Mike (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) Some passengers also speak. They are voiced by Keith Wickham and Teresa Gallagher in both narrations. Locations * Arlesburgh Yard * Arlesburgh Yard Shed * Arlesburgh West * Arlesburgh West Shed * Arlesburgh Harbour * Bluff's Cove * Knapford * Harwick * Whiff's Waste Dump (mentioned) * Sodor Animal Park (mentioned) * Misty Island (mentioned) Trivia * The episode's title is most likely a reference to Mr. Punch's catchphrase, "That's the way to do it!" The male entertainer also says this line at the end of the episode. * The first time since the sixteenth season that Misty Island has been mentioned. * It's possible that the episode was based off the annual story "That's the Way to Do It!". Goofs * Andrew Brenner is credited for writing this episode at the beginning of the Family Jr. airing instead of Davey Moore. This was corrected in the UK airing. * Daisy referred to the truck that was carrying the puppet stand as a van, when it was really an open-top wagon. * After the Fat Controller says "Let's get the show started", he freezes for the remainder of the shot, although he can be seen blinking his eyes. * Matt Wilkinson is credited in the UK credits despite none of his characters speaking in that dub. * There are no tracks leading to the Miniature engines' shed. In Other Languages Gallery File:TheWaySheDoesIttitlecard.png|Title card File:TheWaySheDoesItJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:TheWaySheDoesIt1.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt2.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt3.png|Daisy File:TheWaySheDoesIt4.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:TheWaySheDoesIt5.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt6.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt7.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt8.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt9.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt10.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt11.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt12.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt13.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt14.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt15.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt16.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt17.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt18.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt19.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt20.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt21.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt22.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt23.png|Ryan File:TheWaySheDoesIt24.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt25.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt26.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt27.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt28.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt29.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt30.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt31.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt32.png|Daisy and Duck File:TheWaySheDoesIt33.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt34.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt35.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt36.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt37.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt38.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt39.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt40.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt41.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt42.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt43.png|The bull File:TheWaySheDoesIt44.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt45.png|Daisy's side view File:TheWaySheDoesIt46.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt47.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt48.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt49.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt50.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt51.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt52.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt53.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt54.png|Daisy and Mike File:TheWaySheDoesIt55.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt56.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt57.png|Daisy, Duck and Mike File:TheWaySheDoesIt58.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt59.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt60.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt61.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt62.png|Stafford shunting a truck File:TheWaySheDoesIt63.png|Stafford and Daisy File:TheWaySheDoesIt64.png|Daisy and the Entertainers File:TheWaySheDoesIt65.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt66.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt67.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt68.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt69.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt70.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt71.png|Stafford File:TheWaySheDoesIt72.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt73.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt74.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt75.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt76.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt77.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt78.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt79.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt80.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt81.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt82.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt83.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt84.png|Bertie and Daisy File:TheWaySheDoesIt85.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt86.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt87.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt88.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt89.png|The children File:TheWaySheDoesIt90.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt91.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt92.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt93.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt94.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt95.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt96.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt97.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt98.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt99.png File:TheWaySheDoesIt100.png Episode File:The Way She Does It - American Narration|US Narration Source * http://www.tvpassport.com/series/thomas-friends/106626 Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 episodes